


Свидетель

by Malahit



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест X-Men: First Class Non-Kink по заявке: "Эрик/Чарльз. Во время сцены с двумя профессорами Эрик из будущего видит молодого запутавшегося Чарльза. Его воспоминания, мысли, чувства".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидетель

Он не должен этого видеть, понимает Эрик. Чарльз – оба Чарльза – не смотрят на него, даже не замечают, что он наблюдает. Они поглощены друг другом, своей общей болью. Той, что Чарльз не делил никогда и ни с кем. И тем больнее осознавать: а ведь мог бы. Но Эрик сам упустил этот шанс, отвернулся от распахнутой настежь двери, на месте которой теперь лишь глухая стена. Нынешний Чарльз будет слушать, будет смотреть в глаза, делиться поучительными историями из жизни, но никогда уже не откроется, как когда-то. Теперь все его слабости и сомнения надежно замурованы за каменной стеной спокойствия.

Эрик не может оторвать взгляда от другого, молодого и такого беспомощного, беззащитного сейчас Чарльза. Он расхристанный, разбитый и будто вывернутый острыми осколками наружу. И голос у него хриплый, тихий и срывающийся – с непривычки или от эмоций, или от того и другого. Словно старое брошенное пианино, с потрескавшимся лаком и вздувшимися от влажности панелями – и если нажать на клавишу, получится дрожащий жалобный звук. Эрик никогда не видел Чарльза таким сломленным, потерявшим веру и уставшим надеяться.

Чарльз всегда был полон ими. Наивной верой в других и в себя - в то, что он может сделать других лучше, помочь им, даже тем, кто не нуждается в помощи. Или, если уж быть до конца честным, тем, кто уверен, что не нуждается в ней, что гораздо хуже. И глупой надеждой на то, что все будет хорошо, на чертово светлое будущее в мире и согласии.

И как бы часто ни хотелось снять с его глаз эти шоры, показать, каков мир на самом деле, сейчас Эрик смотрит и мечтает только об одном: вернуть эту наивность, эту глупость, этот свет в черной толще воды, который когда-то показал путь и ему самому.

\- Все эти голоса, - говорит Чарльз, - так много боли...

\- Ты боишься не их боли, - говорит Чарльз, - а своей.

По правде говоря, Эрик не помнит Чарльза в начале семидесятых. Этот Чарльз смешно одет. У этого Чарльза совершенно больные глаза. Этот Чарльз сейчас стоит перед креслом на своих ногах, и это наверняка какие-то игры разума - Чарльз всегда был силен в них, - но Эрика колет застарелой виной, и нестерпимо хочется дотронуться.

Время, пространство - или что здесь за странное измерение - не пускает, движения растянуты, как в замедленной съемке. Можно только наблюдать за этим нереальным разговором, больше похожим на беседу наставника с учеником - и контраст между ними пугающе разителен.

Эрик вспоминает их путешествия в поисках мутантов и дни в Вестчестере, бесконечные разговоры, казалось бы продолжающие один другой, и то, как в лице Чарльза мог читать все: от сомнений до уверенности, от досады до восхищения - будто в пылу спора тот забывал о своей телепатии. И как сам он распалялся, но кипел не яростью и гневом, а азартом и - да - раздражением, что не удается убедить Чарльза в своей правоте. Они были так молоды и полны жизни.

Эрик вспоминает их последующие встречи - после Кубы, после тюрьмы и, очевидно, после того, как Чарльз смог склеить себя заново, не лучше, но сильнее прежнего... И внезапно яростно завидует Логану. И Чарльзу - нынешнему Чарльзу. А еще - жалеет, что сам не додумался передать послание в прошлое.

\- Пожалуйста, Чарльз, - просит Чарльз, - нам нужно, чтобы ты снова надеялся.

«Пожалуйста, Чарльз, - вторит Эрик, - нам нужно, чтобы ты снова верил». «В нас» остается непроизнесенным даже мысленно.


End file.
